2015 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games opening ceremony
The opening ceremony 'of the [[2015 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games|'2015 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games]]' '''took place at the Los Angeles Kortz Stadium, also known as the Los Angeles Forum, in Los Angeles, United States. It began at 20:15 (to match the year) until 01:39. It was filmed and produced by IGBS and OBS, as well as the host broadcaster, NBC. One of the most expensive opening ceremony of all time, but still can't be unmatched by the 2011 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games, the ceremony was lauded by spectators and critics as "one of the greatest opening ceremony, period", Los Angeles set the standards of a blockbuster of a film and combining the techniques of opening ceremony, and some called it "a love letter to the land of free." Compared by the Solo 2011 opening ceremony, LA 2015 Organizing Committee reported that they spent $14 million less than the previous edition. The show's creative director was Peter Jorgensen, a known director. Thanks to the stadium's construction, the opening ceremony can express whatever they wanted to. On behalf of all Americans, President David A. Tingker opened the Games. Prelude The MC gave the spectators a "stretch-up". There were 10 moves in order to achieve a great gymnastics with a music. Spectators danced throughout the whole music until the clock showed to 3:00, which marked 3 minutes before the opening ceremony. President entrance Giant video screens showed the President on the way to the stadium, until it was blocked by a traffic jam. The President requested the driver to take a motorcycle instead. The President jumped through the ramp installed in a tow truck. The President drove the motorcycle until nighttime when his helm showed a reflection of LED lights of the American flag and the numbers 2015. The President entered through the stadium floor and later entered the basement in order to achieve the access to the VVIP suite. Finally, the President was introduced, as well as David Rodriguez, the President of the Olympic Region 1. Countdown The round screen on the center showed the countdown from 22 showing the host city since 1919. In the number of 8, the fireworks spread out from in to out. * Numbers 8-5, fireworks were burst near the screen inside. * Numbers 4-2, fireworks were burst up in the roof. * Number 1, fireworks were burst up outside the stadium. Spectacular fireworks burst up in every location of the stadium before entering the beginning of the show. After this, volunteers formed the official logo of the 2015 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games, as well as with the words of 2015 and WELCOME, and an another round of fireworks were burst. Entrance of the flag The American flag was brought by 8 members of the American Army, while the song "America the Beautiful" was sung. After this, the American anthem was performed a cappella by the LA Monastery Choir. The orchestral version was finally played when the screen showed the creation of the official logo, until another round of fireworks burst up. The Beautiful Sea Later on, the opening ceremony, retells the book "The Beautiful Sea" by Peter Davis, which is one of Peter Jorgensen's favorite book. It was actually first slated to be published in YouTube as a short movie, however Peter Jorgensen changed the plans to instead put it in the opening ceremony. The story tells about an American man living beside the sea, until his wife told him to move near the downtown. In conclusion, after the ways of the American man to attract her to keep living there, his wife decided to go along with their own lives. One of the highlights of the opening ceremony, this section is one of the most celebrated moments in the United States. This section lasted almost 40 minutes. At the end, the fireworks near the round screen burst fuse that show, that showed the love symbol. Parade of nations ''Main article: 2015 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games Parade of Nations The Parade of Nations directly began after the performance of "The Beautiful Sea". As per tradition, Greece entered first as the founder of the Olympic Games, and Canada entered as the second as the firs host nation of the Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games. The Games were participated with a record-breaking 188 nations, thanks to added rules for regions participating as themselves - however some of them followed the Parade of Nations by their nations and not by their regions. One of the highlights is that North Korea and South Korea marched as in one unified team - and some sports allow them to compete as a Unified Korea. And the last, United States of America entered as the host nation as per tradition. After the Parade of Nations, the mascot Bimble entered to the center of the stadium and danced with the athletes as Patrick Widard sung the theme songs United We Play and Create Tomorrow's World. Opening the Games David Rodriguez, president of the Olympic Region 1 Council, as well as Michael Goodwin, the chairman of the LA2015 Organizing Committee read their speeches. After this, President David A. Tingker, officially opened the Games, followed by a spectacular fireworks surrounding the stadium. Artistic segment Main airticle: LA 2015 artistic segments Peter Jorgensen called the artistic segment "complex and mindblowing". After the opening of the Games, the MC said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the journey begins!" The artistic segment is divided into 5 segments, each representing its own performance and story: History, Sun, Free, Fire, Wind. These combined make up 51% of the opening ceremony's full time. * History: the history of the United States of America, starting from its finding and independence. * Sun: the natural energy described in a drama * Free: America is the land of the free, to do whatever things you like * Fire: a tribute to the fires in the forests * Wind: a tribute to the winds that helped us cold The Olympic and Olympic Region 1 Flag, Oath The Olympic Flag and Olympic Region 1 flag were brought by 8 athletes each. The Olympic Flag was brought by: * David Henderson, Olympic Gold Medalist in Athletics, 1988-2000 * Catherine Hellner, Pierre de Coubertin medal recipient, Olympic Bronze Medalist in Fencing, 1984 * Campet Divar, Santiago Duerdre, David Sanchez, and Dave Thompson, Olympic Gold and Silver Medalists in Tennis, 1984-2008 * David Brenner, Silver Olympic Order recipient, Olympic Gold Medalist in Athletics, 2008 * John Heller, Olympic Gold Medalist in Archery, 1972 The Olympic Region 1 Flag was brought by: * John Knapp, PEAPG Gold Medalist in Badminton, 2011 * Abram de Silva, PEAPG Gold Medalist in Shooting, 2007 * Joan Leport, WPEAPG Silver Medalist in Snowboarding, 2013 * David Thompson and Thomas Carr, PEAPG Gold Medalist in Badminton, 2003 * Jane Ruzky, PEAPG Bronze Medalist in Shooting, 1995, and Pierre de Coubertin medal recipient * William Lloyd and Jane Ruzyne, PEAPG Gold Medalist in Badminton, 1983 The flag finally reached in the position 7 minutes later. The flag was finally raised by the members of the United States army, accompanied with the Olympic Hymn sung in Greek by the Choir of the Greek Orthodox Archdiocese of America. After this, Dan Hanlin and David Jorgensen, on behalf of all judges and athletes, respectively, jointly laureled the oath. Blazing the Trail Giant video screens showed the torch's journey around the world - from Olympia, Greece, to 10 cities in 5 continents (Rome, Paris, Jakarta, Beijing, Sydney, Auckland, Lima, Rio de Janeiro, Mexico City, and Montreal), before finally entering the Los Angeles metropolitan era on its 11th leg. The torch entered while David Wass was on a boat, going to the rendezvous point. The torch was given to Robert Frasing, and then to Rotair Alastair. John Galloway, who is one of the most famous Olympian, and has 16 medals, took the torch and lit it into a cigar-shaped cauldron, which later passed it before the next 3 cauldron, giving fires to each other. It was finally lit at the southeast side of the sport complex, after a fuse going up to make it lit. The ceremony concluded with a spectacular fireworks display and Doves appearing inside the stadium.